You Make Me Sick
by Herefox
Summary: If love is a disease, is it contagious? While doing his assignment for the class, Kurt discovers some new things about himself. Warning: This is K/Bl, K/Seb. The Pairing most prominent in this story is the first one but not necessarily the endgame.


Love.

Kurt gawked at the paper in his hands like it had come alive, singing the words written on it, dancing in a flamboyant fashion around the table.

Truly, this had been unexpected. Also, uncalled for. In a fashion of truthful amazement he turned the paper around in search for some kind of explanation and, after being unsuccessful in his endeavor, unsurely raised a slightly shaky hand.

'Excuse me' his hand wavered from side to side after his mouth had already formed those two words, 'but the topic here, I believe, truly is not - ' how to say it, 'adequate?'

Honestly speaking, health classes with the new teacher this semester had been more than just a catastrophe. Didn't seem like it was about to change anytime soon.

'Kurt'

Well, at least the teacher knew his name which, simply speaking came as no surprise considering his active participation in dismissing everything they had been learning about this year.

'I'm sure you have managed to choose the most interesting of the topics I've prepared for the class assignment and-' at least nobody could criticize his lack of enthusiasm 'I'm sure that you're all aware that, in accordance to a number of researchers, also as described in numerous works of literature for centuries onwards, I strictly believe that 'love' is a disease. Lasting from 2 up to 4 years at its highest, it is often associated with abnormal heart rhythm, loss of sleep, longing and emotional instability, jealousy, and unreasonable behavior, which gradually declines after the highest intoxication period is over, and can cause a significant damage to the one being affected by it. I'd _love_ to see your take on this, Kurt, after your active participation during this semester'

Well, marvelous. This almost sounded like revenge.

It had to be just his luck having to do an assignment like this whilst going through a really nasty disagreement with his boyfriend resulting in an evening they had spent at 'Scandals' which had ended in both of them being severely drunk. Which sucked, truthfully.

Kurt sighed dramatically, hopes of sudden redemption leaving his body, and sank deeper in his chair looking over the page again and again in hopes the letters would magically rearrange themselves to give him a more reasonable assignment than the current one. Which, sadly, did not happen and he had to walk out of the class with the same nauseous look on his face that had settled on his face after the realization of having to write about the terror of the highly contagious and deadly disease that love was.

* * *

'It's not that bad' Rachel patted his thigh giving one of those reassuring smiles which made him uneasy. This could only be followed by a complicated explanation of how exactly this was a blessing and a real help in his future path towards adolescence and success.

'At least you needn't do a lot of research'

'Surely that's a blessing, Rachel. I only have to expose my train wreck of emotions to the teacher whose main goal in life must be to place me on the suicide watch-list as its most potent candidate. Have you not noticed his extensive measures in trying to find out what's _not_ right with me? As if he's expecting that being gay has not damage me enough and I should be breaking down any moment now'

Rachel cringed at the mention of suicide as the accident with Karofsky just mere weeks ago was still fresh on her mind but she managed to pull herself together.

'Of course he doesn't think that, Kurt. He just cares and your argument with Blaine-'

Now it was Kurt's turn to cringe.

'- is something we're all worried about and I just think it's something you should be able to talk about'

It was weird how his little squabble with Blaine had reached somewhat of a 'world problem' status as if they were actually some pandas at a local zoo refusing to mate and causing a ruckus in fears that 'beings like them' could become extinct. Without a doubt, they were the most talked about news in the Glee club this week kicking Sam and Mercedes off their high throne.

_Poor, poor Kurt, how will he ever be able to find anyone who wants him? _Was truly annoying to hear in the halls when he passed by people ignoring the mocking tone in their whispers. _Maybe Blaine has finally come to his senses and gone full-on homo rather than just finding himself a beard?_ After all, despite being vertically challenged, unable to dress appropriately and being gayer than a rainbow pony, Blaine was generally liked by the crowds and better received during the short period of time he had spent at Mckinley's than Kurt had ever been throughout all the years there.

'Can we- can we maybe not talk about this anymore?' he shook his head in disapproval which caused a miraculous, considering the amount of hairspray there, strand of hair fall out of its place, 'worrying causes wrinkles and if this keeps up I'm going to walk out of this school looking worse than a Shar Pei'

'But they are so cute' Rachel mumbled to herself before noticing something and quickly putting a finger to Kurt's lips in a clear indication that this conversation had to be over. He wanted to question such unreasonable behavior about as long as it took him to notice that Blaine had come into the practice room and sat down in the front row without giving Kurt as much as a glance.

They both sat silently throughout most of their Glee practice which Kurt noted turned slightly comical when Rachel and Finn broke into a generic love song despite their assignment being more along the lines of environmental awareness and he couldn't think of anything other than the unresponsive black mane of hair in the front row annoying the hell out of him.

By the time Mike had showed them all a number of moves impossible to learn for a mortal person and Sam had strummed his guitar for at least ten minutes, Kurt had decided that is was for the best if he talked to Blaine and that maybe could stop being angry at each other for that petty mistake Kurt had made when agreeing to go on a date with that attractive guy from the other school and, honestly, he hadn't know it was supposed to be a date at the time he had agreed. He really had thought it to be a mere meeting between two gay boys discussing gay hardship while at school and for no reason Blaine had been around and spotted them and had called Kurt an idiot after hearing his explanation and Kurt was starting to consider that he partially was.

There wasn't such a thing as an asexual mutual gay bounding over the hardship at school, was there?

Blaine had said it was always a one way street and a street that Kurt most probably didn't want to follow. Did this mean that Blaine didn't trust him much or that he was jealous?

Only one way in finding out.

'Blaine' he began quietly, leaning towards the other boy who was sitting nonchalantly, probably not listening to whatever solo Rachel was belting out now. Nobody would notice.

'Can we talk?'

Blaine didn't move but his eyes turned towards Kurt, giving a look of consideration and finally there was a nod. So far so good.

'Sorry?'

Smooth. He had though it over in his head and the sorry part had come into the game only somewhere at the end and only as a desperate measure. This was way too fast, way too soon.

Blaine smiled. The smile grew into a grin and before he knew he was hugging him, pressing a chaste kiss towards his temple. A soft, warm breath washed over his ear.

'I know. I'm sorry either. I missed you so much'

And that was the end of their first breakup which had lasted for approximately 18 hours. They had officially become worse than Finchel.

tbc.

_A/N: If you liked or disliked this, say something? Would be nice to know._


End file.
